


I'm jealous of the rain (that falls upon your skin)

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Professor Ben Solo, Teacher Assistant Rey, Teacher-Student Relationship, flirtation by playing chess, i know nothing about storms so take this with a grain of salt, mentions of a very dangerous storm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "Rey is a student at university when the campus is forced to close due to a terrible impending storm. Unlike her friends, she's got no family to return to and doesn't know where she'll end up until Professor Solo offers to let her crash at his place." taken from @reylo_prompts on twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 338
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	I'm jealous of the rain (that falls upon your skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MenaFromTwitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaFromTwitter/gifts).



> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Here's a little something I cooked up today, it's mostly fluff (with a teaspoon of smut) which is something I believe we all need during these hard times. Don't forget to keep fighting for BLM and signing petitions, and please stay safe and social distancing because Ms. Rona is not done yet. 
> 
> This fic couldn't have happened without the constant support of my amazing friend Mena (@loveh1mwasred) to whom I dedicate this fic for. 
> 
> TW: Ben is a college professor while Rey is a senior student. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me if there's something else that should be tagged!

Her cellphone's screen lights up where it sits above Professor Solo's desk, she checks it surreptitiously and then abandons all manners of subtlety when she grasps it and brings the device closer to her face. It can't be. 

_ ATTENTION! _

_ STUDENTS OF CHANDRILA U, EVACUATE CAMPUS _

The notice goes on, detailing a storm that's supposed to hit the campus in just a few hours. Rey feels something inside her chest constrict, her breathing coming out erratically as the telltale signs of a panic attack start to creep up her spine. 

"Miss Johnson? Everything all right?" Professor Solo's deep voice pulls her attention back to the task at hand; she'd been in his office, helping grade papers. This is her job as a TA, she needs to get a grip. 

The man bunches his eyebrows together, then gets up from his seat and approaches her. One hand tentatively landing on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Miss Johnson?" 

She says nothing, her breathing is too irregular to spend it on speech, she simply pushes her cellphone into his face and wills him to read the notice there. As his eyes skim the words, she can see worry worming its way into his otherwise serene features. 

"Miss Johnson, we need to leave." He's already moving, stacking the papers they'd been grading into a neat pile and carefully putting them inside his messenger bag. She silently mourns the absence of his hand on her shoulder. 

Rey feels her fear slithering away, giving place to cold resolution. She picks up her things from the desk, shoving them into her bag and checking her phone for any other updates on the storm that's supposed to hit them. The notice only says they should seek shelter outside of campus. 

"You have a place to go?" Professor Solo is suddenly there in front of her, gently cupping her elbow and leading her out of the room. He looks very calm, which she envies, and collected in face of the current predicament. "Miss Johnson?" 

Oh, she needs to answer. "Er, no? I don't know, is there a place in the city where I can take shelter for free?" 

Her professor's face crumples into a frown. "Not really, but I can offer you my house?" He's closing the door of his office, avoiding her eyes. "It's not ideal, but I wouldn't know peace of mind if I knew I left you to your own devices when you're clearly lost on where to go." 

She stays quiet, only following him down the hallway. There's no reason for her to deny his offer, she really is lost. Rey's no friends she can rely on, no acquaintances in the city and no money to pay for a night (or a couple of nights) in a hotel in town. And Professor Solo is someone she trusts, she's been his TA for almost a year now and he's always been professional even a little aloof in their relationship. So why does she feel tingling in her lungs when he makes the offer? It's probably the aftereffects of almost having a panic attack in his office. 

"Have you ever experienced a storm like this?" He asks.

Rey needs to remember how to speak, she'd been focused on keeping her breathing in check up until that moment. "No, nothing like this. I'm from Jakku, we only have sandstorms, but they're not so bad." 

Professor Solo nods, then they're before the exit door and she can see rain pelting down the door's glass and pooling on the concrete floor of the parking space located in front of the Science building. 

"I grew up in Coruscant, but I'm well acquainted with storms like these." He points to the abhorrent weather outside. "Come on, we need to move." 

His hand comes to rest in the middle of her shoulder blades, then he’s opening the door and pushing them out into the elements. Rey feels water falling down upon her head, the only sound are the splash of her flats in the wet concrete floor and the patter of water all around her. Professor Solo leads them to an elegant vehicle parked a few feet away, he opens the passenger door to her and runs around the front of the car to get to the driver’s side. She sits quietly in the comfortable leather seat, wringing her hands together and worrying if her wet clothes and hair will ruin the leather. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she hears him mutter under his breath, looking out the windshield. The rain seems to have picked up, Rey has never experienced weather quite this bad. 

He starts the car and soon he’s pulling out of the parking lot and into traffic, that’s already getting bad due to the influx of people running to the city. 

“So, you’re coming with me?” 

Rey turns to see her professor looking at her, the backlights of the car in front of them illuminating his face in a soft red glow. “If it’s no bother, sir.”

He shakes his head. “Not at all.”

* * *

Professor Solo’s house is located in the suburbs around Chandrila. The houses in his neighborhood look straight out of a movie with their brown brickstone fronts and two stories high, green lawn and white trimmed windows and doors. He parks in front of a slightly smaller brickstone house, with chrysanthemum bushes lining the front. 

“Your house is pretty,” she blurts out as soon as he closes the front door behind them. She feels bad about dripping on the foyer’s tiled floor. 

He takes off his wet shoes and puts them to dry in front of a wall heater. She looks down at her sopping wet flats, then takes them off and puts them to dry beside his; her shoes looking comically small next to his. 

“Are you hungry?” He looks down at his wristwatch. “It’s almost noon.”

Her stomach chooses that moment to roil, like it’s listened to her professor’s offer of food. She nods, following him to the kitchen which looks ridiculously unused. He’s either a clean freak or barely cooks for himself. Rey is willing to bet money that he’s the latter, then he confirms what she’d been thinking shortly after.

“I’m not much of a cook, Miss Johnson.” He’s standing before his fridge, rummaging through the contents inside probably looking for something suitable for a meal. 

“It’s Rey,” she corrects. 

He pulls his head out of the fridge, meeting her eyes. “Rey,” he tests out.

“I could cook, if you want, sir.” 

“It’s Ben,” he says. “You’re right, it feels strange to keep formalities in a situation like this.”

Rey smiles, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. “Can I take a look?” 

He waves at the fridge with one hand. “Make yourself at home.”

There’s ham and eggs, lettuce and other things that alone would not fill a belly. “Do you have any bread?”

“Yes, white bread.”

“We can make sandwiches,” said Rey, taking out the ingredients for it. “Do you want fried eggs?”

“Do  _ you  _ want it? Because I have a feeling if I say no you’ll not make it for yourself, even if you want it.” 

Rey lowers her head. He’s right. 

“I meant it when I said you could make yourself at home, Rey.” She raises her head, sees him smiling. “I don’t like fried egg, but you can make some for yourself.”

After that, they work in silence making their meals. Prof —no, Ben makes them sandwiches and waits until she’s done frying her eggs to eat. They sit on the table located in a dining space just outside the kitchen, with big windows lining the wall giving them a view of the heavy rain that preludes the storm that will hit them at any moment now.

“What can I expect from a storm like this?” Rey breaks the quiet between them.

Ben finishes chewing a piece of his sandwich before speaking. “It can be scary, especially if you’ve never experienced it before.” He pauses for a moment, probably measuring his words. “You shouldn’t worry, though. These windows are reinforced and we’re not in an area that’s likely to flood, but there will be thunder and probably very heavy wind. The noise can be...too much.”

Rey puts down her sandwich, she feels stupid for feeling scared. He’s clearly unperturbed, so why is she worrying so much? She’s lived through so much worse. Her eyes meet his across the table, she feels the weight of his gaze on her. Studying. Analyzing. 

“It’s okay to feel scared.”

She lowers her eyes to her plate. “I feel like a child.”

“I was afraid when I experienced the first storm here too,” he confesses. “It was worse, because I was alone then. You’re not alone, now.”

Rey meets his gaze, smiling softly. “Neither are you.”

* * *

The thunders roll around when they’re sitting on the floor of his living room. It’s probably the middle of the afternoon and the rain has been falling for hours, never once giving a break. Ben offered to teach her how to play chess, and that’s how they found their way to the coffee table in the living room where he keeps his chess board. It’s a beautiful set, the wood is dark and rich and feels smooth to the touch. 

She jumps at the first thunder, grasping her chest. Ben chuckles at the sight, which makes her a little annoyed at his calm demeanor. “You’re not afraid of anything?” She asks, moving her knight. 

“Not storms,” he replies. Hand on his chin, pondering over his next move.

“What then?”

He purses his lips, biting the corner of his cheek. She’s noticed him doing that before, it usually means he’s mulling something over. Probably a response to her question, how much should he open up to his TA? Rey’s aware that they’re acting casually and carefree because they’re under a very particular situation, she’s in his house because she has nowhere else to go. Once the storm is over they’ll probably be back to acting normal again, but while that doesn’t happen, she plans to make the most of the time she has. 

“I’m afraid of being alone. I even contemplated adopting a dog,” he tells her.

He’s moved his pawn, eating her knight. She hadn’t seen it coming. “I love dogs. Growing up, I wished for a pet every Christmas.”

He’s smiling, watching her move one of her bishops. “You never got one?”

Rey rests her chin on her hand, propped on the coffee table. “It’s hard to keep a pet when you’re jumping between foster homes. One of the families I’ve been placed in had a beagle. His name was Freud.”

Ben chuckles, but then his eyes turn serious again. “You’re an orphan?”

She nods. “Don’t feel sorry, I can’t miss parents I’ve never met.”

“You can miss the idea of them,” he points out. “I guess I’m an orphan now too.”

Rey wants to reach out her hand and pat his, or even hold it. But she knows it’s not appropriate. He looks so sad, talking about the loss of his parents. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she tells him, instead. 

“It’s fine,” he says with a forced smile. 

“It’s that why you’re afraid of being alone?” She doesn’t know what possessed her to say that. As soon as the words come out of her mouth she widens her eyes, not believing she could be so bold. “Sorry, I...it’s none of my business.” 

Their chess game is completely forgotten, she was losing anyway. He’s looking at her,  _ really  _ looking. Thunder booms outside and Rey has to control her reaction to it, but a shiver runs up her spine anyway. 

Ben unfolds himself from where he’d been sitting on the floor, then he moves to the couch and picks up the TV remote control that’d been laying there. He turns on the TV to a news channel, the weather guy is going on about the storm. 

“It’s bad,” he says simply. 

She would probably be stuck here for the night, the weather guy was being very serious talking about strong winds and people seeking appropriate shelter. “Do not try to go out in this weather, people!” He kept saying over and over. Rey looked at Ben, he was standing there clutching the TV remote control in one hand. 

“I don’t want to impose,” she said in a small voice. The last thing she wanted was to be an inconvenience to her professor. 

“You’re not imposing, Rey.” He shakes his head, finally moving from where he’d been stuck in front of the TV. “I have extra rooms for guests.”

She looks down, studying her hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you with my question.”

He sighs. “It’s all right. You’re young and you’re curious, I don’t blame you.” 

“We can...keep playing then?” 

Ben smiles, turning off the TV. “Yes, but you’re going to lose.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

* * *

They eat the same thing they ate for lunch at dinner. This time, however, there’s no straining silence between the two of them. They talk about college, what Rey plans to do after she graduates at the end of the semester, had he always planned on becoming a college professor? What are their favorite foods and what they dislike, so many little things that knitted together compose the beginnings of a fragile bond between them. 

Rey smiles a lot, and she notices he’s smiling more too.

…

“Here,” Ben says, handing her something. 

Rey stretches the piece of fabric open, it’s a shirt. His shirt. 

“I thought maybe you’d want to change out of your clothes to sleep,” he says. 

“Thank you.” She holds the shirt to her chest, smiling. 

“Let me show you to your room.” 

Rey follows him up the stairs to a room at the end of the corridor. It’s a simply decorated room, not much to it, but what’s there is of good quality and looks expensive. She steps into the room, looking around it and pausing before the windows in one wall. The rain has gotten worse, she almost can’t see the backyard through the heavy sheet of rain falling down. 

“I’ve never seen rain fall like this,” she tells him.

He remains at the doorstep, as if afraid of stepping into the room while she’s there. Rey smiles at the thought, he’s so respectful. 

“You’ll get used to it, if you stay here in Chandrila.” 

“Will it get worse?” She hates that her voice sounds small, tremulous. She doesn’t want to be afraid of a storm. 

“Not by much,” he says, “it’ll be over in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Ben raises one eyebrow, she can see the question forming in his mind. “For everything, you didn’t have to offer me shelter.”

“I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing you didn’t have somewhere safe to go,” he tells her and she can feel the truth in his statement. His eyes have gone serious, like they go when he’s teaching a class. 

Rey has nothing to say to that. So, she smiles. 

“I’m in the room on the opposite side of the corridor,” he says, “if you need me, don’t be afraid of knocking on my door.” Rey nods, and Ben leaves her alone in the room, closing the door after himself. 

She can’t imagine knocking on his door, but she appreciates the offer anyway. 

* * *

It's the middle of the night, she knows it because the digital clock in the nightstand beside the bed reads 3AM. The sounds of the storm are louder now, and Rey assumes that that's probably what awakened her in the first place. 

The wind is too loud outside and she can barely hear herself think because of it let alone fall back asleep. She pushes out of bed, thinking it'd be best if she went downstairs and watched some TV to get her mind off things. 

Ben told her she could make herself at home, so she doesn't feel particularly guilty about plopping down on the living room couch and turning on the TV. 

There is nothing interesting to watch, so she settles for a reprise of some 90s TV show. A thunder roars outside, shaking the floor and Rey's chest with its intensity. 

"You didn't jump for that one." A voice says behind her, ironically making her jump in place. 

She turns her head, clutching her chest. Ben is standing behind her, sporting bed head and wearing sweatpants with some old band shirt. It's so jarring to see him in something other than the dress shirts and pants he wears for work. 

"Can't sleep?" He plops down beside her, stretching his long legs before his body and propping his feet on the coffee table between the couch and the TV stand. 

"The wind woke me up," she tells him. 

Rey notices that the shirt he gave her to wear is barely covering her thighs, so she picks up a throw pillow and tries to cover herself with it by folding her legs under it. 

"I could grab a blanket, if it'll make you more comfortable." 

Her head snaps to him, she can already feel the beginnings of a blush warming her cheeks. She didn't think he'd notice her trying to hide herself from him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be up...I wouldn't have wandered down here wearing only a shirt, if I'd known." 

He cocks his head to the side. "Why are you apologizing?" 

She opens her mouth, then closes it. Why, indeed? Maybe because she doesn't want him to think she'd planned this, that she wants to seduce him. "I'm not sure," she says, instead. 

"Don't worry about it, Rey." 

She meets his gaze, the TV is illuminating one side of his face while the other is cast in shadows. There's something there in his eyes, an intensity that she hadn't seen before. 

One of his hands is propped on his knee while the other rests on the couch in the space between their bodies. It's not a very big space, she could easily close it if only she leaned forward. 

_ Where did that come from?  _

His eyes are still on her, she can feel them. Warm against her skin, studying her movements, analyzing her breathing. It's then that it hits her, he's watching for signs. 

Once, when she first met him and fell in love with his subject, she'd nursed a silly crush on the hot young professor. After passing his class and becoming his TA she realized he was nothing but professional, and she didn't want to taint her or his reputation by doing something stupid like hitting on him. She'd hidden her crush behind layers of discipline and hard work for the job she did for him. But now, with him looking at her like he wouldn't push her away if she made a move, her silly crush came back with a vengeance. Her heart's beating fast and it has nothing to do with the storm raging outside. 

It has everything to do with the man sitting just a couple inches away from her. 

Like watching honey drip from a spoon, ever so slowly, she watches her hand move through the space between them and rest above his. She's not brave enough to look up and meet his eyes, but she feels his fingers twitch beneath her touch. As if he'd been waiting for it, expecting it; maybe even craving it. 

"Rey?" 

His other hand comes into her line of sight, she feels his finger ripping her chin up and then her eyes are in line with his. He looks disbelieving, as if whatever it's happening between them isn't. She's almost convinced herself that this is just a dream, maybe one of the many dreams she's had about him in the past when she allowed herself to feed into her crush. 

"I need you to understand that you don't owe me anything," he begins in a very low voice, "I don't want you to feel like you need to... _ do  _ something for me or  _ to _ me, I offered you shelter because that's the right thing to do. No second intentions, understand?" 

She nods, her fingers trailing up his wrist and closing around it. "What if I'm doing it because I want to?" 

He lets out a breath that may as well be considered a dry laugh. "I would find that hard to believe." He pauses, looks down at her other hand which has found its way to his thigh; dangerously close to his crotch. She watches him gulp, his Adam's apple bumping up and down. Rey would never have dreamed she could affect him like this. "You've never shown any signs...you always behaved perfectly." He meets her eyes again. "I find it hard to believe someone like you could be interested in someone like me." 

She feels her lips pull into a wide grin. This man, who's probably way into his thirties, is acting like a hormonal teenager because he doesn't know if his crush likes him back. Rey finds it adorable. 

" _ Someone like me _ didn't imagine she had a chance with  _ someone like you _ , because I'm just an undergrad student while you're a fancy professor." She links their hands together, basking in the feel of his skin against hers. "I've had a crush on you since junior year." 

" _ You like me _ ?" 

She chuckles, nodding firmly.

Ben leans back against the couch's backrest, his face holds the same disbelief of before, but now it's tinted with amazement. She loves the feeling of rendering him speechless.  _ Fancy college professor can't speak because his crush told him she likes him back _ . 

Rey feels emboldened by his reaction and a little bit reckless, but she doesn't care. The storm is still raging outside and maybe it's the thunder's crackling energy that fuels her decision to climb onto his lap and link her arms around his neck. He buries his face on her neck, kissing the pulse point there, and moves his hands up her back until he has her pressed up against him in the most delicious of ways. 

"I wouldn't dare dream," he whispers into her skin, pressing a soft kiss after every word spoken. "I felt like such a creep, pining after my own student." 

Rey snaked her hands up his chest, which was surprisingly firm, and nestled her fingers in the nape of his head. His hair was just long enough to pull and she tested that theory by pulling his head back to expose his neck to her waiting lips. She landed a trail of wet kisses up the column of his neck, finishing her exploration on his lips. They were soft and acquiescent under her own.

"And I felt dirty," she whispers into his mouth, "having all these  _ thoughts  _ about my professor." 

She could feel him smiling under her lips. "What thoughts, Miss Johnson?" 

"I believe I'm showing you." 

He emits a delicious moan after she rocks her hips over his, pulling his hair and deepening their kiss. She feels in control, powerful. Many of her fantasies began like this, with her showing him exactly what she wanted until he took the reins and taught her a lesson in obedience. 

But the real thing is different. She can tell that Ben is not really that assertive, he's enjoying having her in control if the hard length poking her butt is what she thinks it is. 

"Show me your room," Rey says, after minutes of making out. 

Ben nods, getting up from the couch without pushing her off his lap. She squeals, wrapping her arms and legs around his body like a little monkey clinging to a tree. He turns off the TV and then marches towards the staircase, holding her firmly against his body. 

She is happily kissing his neck and ear, burying her fingers in his soft hair when she feels a soft mattress beneath her. Then, his weight above her; deliciously welcome. 

It's incredibly sweet, she never imagined it'd be so sweet...in all her fantasies it was pure lust, gnashing teeth and skin hitting skin in an animalistic way. That was good too, she'd love to try it. But she wouldn't trade the present, the gentle way his hand traced patterns in her skin or his lips worshiped hers, for it. 

She doesn't know for how long they kiss, it's probably decades...ages. It's probably a whole new world outside this house, it  _ feels  _ like a whole new world. Ben is rocking his hips against hers, slowly building traction and it's just hit the point where she's so wet and ready that she whimpers. 

" _ Shh. _ " His breath blows over the skin of her neck. She feels his hands on her thighs, squeezing and massaging her skin. 

Rey is wearing his shirt in one moment, the next he's pushed the fabric up her chest and exposed her breasts to him. He holds himself over her body, arms straining and muscles bulging, and just  _ looks _ . 

She feels heat all over her skin, but especially where his eyes are. Rey is probably blushing like a maiden, she's not one. But she may as well be, she's only done this once before and it wasn't a good experience at all. She tells him as much. 

"I don't blame him," he says in a low voice, "I doubt I'd know what to do with you if I was your age." 

She laughs, pulling him up for a kiss. "You're not that old." 

One of his hands palms her breast, eliciting a delighted sound from her throat. "I'm old enough to handle you." 

"I believe you,  _ sir _ ." 

With a grunt, his mouth falls open on the breast he's not gently fondling with and she feels her back arch towards him. There are so many sensations, her skin feels tingling and alive. Rey's hips buck up, searching for something to rub against and that's when his hips meet hers; she cries in pleasure when he begins to rock against her once more. 

"Please, please,  _ please _ ," she mumbles, not knowing exactly what she's asking for. She just wants  _ more _ .

Her hands find their way to the waistband of his sweatpants, she feels him through the fabric and he grunts against her skin. Rey just  _ wants _ . She pulls him out of his pants, pumping her hand up and down his length as best as she can with his weight pinning her down on the bed. He's still connected to her breast, licking and sucking and doing wonderful things, his hand is teasing her other nipple and pinching her skin, while the other runs down her side and shimmies her panties aside, exposing her even more to him. 

She guides the head of his cock to her entrance, reveling in the feel of him against her in such an intimate way. He's breathing hard against her breast, looking down to where their hips are aligned. 

"Push in," she tells him, and he doesn't need any more encouragement to bury himself inside of her. 

Rey winces in discomfort, he's big...much bigger than the only guy she's done this with before, and also much bigger than her fingers. He kisses her forehead, then her cheeks and her lips, rocking gently against her. 

"All right?" He croaks out, hands cradling her face. 

She nods, but she wants to feel more of him. Rey pushes his shirt off his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles and kissing the skin above his heart. Then she pulls him down, feeling his skin meet hers, sighing into his embrace and sinking her nails into his back as he picks up the pace of their fucking. 

He leans back, kneeling on the bed, and pulls her leg over his shoulder, changing the angle in which he hits the walls inside her. She cries out when he hits just the right spot, then sinks her nails in his forearms. 

"Just like that," she pants, "don't stop." 

A dark chuckle. "I'm not planning to." 

She pulls him back down, wanting to feel all of him pressed up against all of her. It's not long before he hits his climax, grunting and pulling out just in time to spill his cum over her stomach. Rey thinks he'll plop down beside her and sleep, that's what the other dude did, but he surprises her by lowering himself between her thighs and planting his face on her cunt.

_ Oh.  _

He's licking and kissing her down there, spreading her legs even wider and pulling out ridiculous sounds from her throat. Ben focuses on her clit while one of his gorgeously thick fingers enters her, pumping at the same rhythm his tongue is licking at her. 

It's not long before she's squirming and panting under his ministrations, feeling her climax build inside her like a tsunami of sensations that simply washes through her in one long, drawn out orgasm. Ben is smiling when she finally comes down from her high, he's still between her legs and kisses one of her thighs before climbing back into the bed. 

They lay side by side, hands tangled together between them while her legs are wrapped around one of his thighs. 

"That was amazing," she tells him, not shying from his gaze anymore. He's seen it all now. 

"I'm glad you liked it," he says, "because I'd like to do it again." 

Rey giggles, moving closer to him. "Don't you need rest, grandpa?" 

He nibbles the skin of her shoulder, making her laugh out loud. "I love your laugh." 

She brings her hand to his head, playing with the ends of his hair. "I love your hair," she confesses, "I used to wonder what it'd feel like to touch it." 

"Does it live up to your expectations?" He kisses her wrist, his hand drawing lazy circles on her back. 

"It's so much better." 

Rey leans forward and kisses him. "I know the feeling," he says. 

* * *

Sunlight filters through the large windows in Ben's room. Rey sits up in bed, enjoying the warmth on her skin. 

He's not beside her. 

The clock reads 2PM. They slept through the morning, she's not surprised. She can still feel the ghost of him inside her, which makes her clench her thighs together. 

Rey slips out of bed, she goes to his closet and picks one of his button up shirts bringing it to her nose and inhaling his familiar scent. She doesn't bother to button it all, leaving a daring cleavage for Ben to drool over. 

He's in the kitchen, a cup of coffee (by the smell of it) in his hand as he watches the sun heating the grass of his backyard through the open windows in the kitchen. 

"You survived your first storm." His voice is clear and good humored, he turns his head to watch her strutting into the kitchen. 

"I was too busy to feel scared." She pulls the cup from his hand and takes a tentative sip, making a face. "This is too bitter." 

Ben laughs, taking the cup from me. "You want a cup?" 

"No, I don't even like coffee," she says. 

He shakes his head. "You're strange." 

Rey links her arms around his neck, giving him a good view of her breasts in his shirt. He picks at the hem of the shirt. "I like my shirts on you," he says.

She smiles. "I bet you like it even more when I'm out of them." 

He kisses her, gently. "You know I do." 

Rey rests her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "What now?" 

Ben pulls her closer, making her sit astride on his lap. One hand is on her thigh while the other runs up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of her. 

"Now we go on a proper date," he tells her. 

Rey scrunches her nose. "We did it all backwards, didn't we?" 

Another kiss, more passionate this time. 

"We did it our way." 

"The best way, then," says Rey.

Ben leans forward, capturing her lips again. She can feel him hardening beneath her and smiles. 

"You're going to kill me," he breathes. 

"Can't keep up, old man?" 

He bites her lower lip at the same time he thrusts his hip up, making her giggle and rub herself against him. 

"I can do this for the rest of my life, darling." 

Rey is smiling when she kneels between his legs, freeing him from the sweatpants he's wearing. She watches his eyes darken as she takes him on her mouth. 

"Me too, sir." 


End file.
